


Control

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn orders Louis and Harry around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill. Basically 3000 words of smut.

Zayn is the mastermind behind this. 

He’s orchestrated the entire ordeal from start to finish, planning it out in his head and all the various ways it could go. Louis and Harry could laugh at him, call him crazy or tell the rest of the boys and he’d never live it down. As it turns out the odds were in Zayn’s favour and when he’d approached them with the idea they’d just shared a knowing smirk and told him they knew it was “only a matter of time.”

Zayn had briefly wondered what that meant but he stopped caring when Louis had kissed him, then Harry, and whispered “next hotel night” against his lips.

When the “next hotel night” rolls around Zayn takes things into his own hands because this is how it’s going to go. He knocks on Louis and Harry’s door (they’re joined at the hip and that extends to sharing rooms) and when it opens Louis barely has time to smile before Zayn is pushing him up against the wall, kicking their door shut and kissing him harshly. 

Louis’ head knocks back against the wall and Zayn’s hand cups his cheek, rough skin of his fingers running over smooth skin of Louis’ cheek, brushing over the faint freckles. His other hand holds Louis’ hip, fitting over the whole of it (Louis is so tiny and Zayn loves to manhandle him), keeping him pressed firmly against the wall. He gets a leg between Louis’ just to keep him there, assert the fact that he’s in control and no one is debating that. 

Harry is kneeling in the middle of the bed, jaw slack as he watches, trying not to whine at the sheer air of dominance pouring from Zayn, so strong that Harry doesn’t even move off the bed, just lets Zayn kiss _his_ boyfriend as he waits to be told what to do.

When Zayn pulls away Louis is breathing hard, blue swallowed up by black, body relaxed in a way that states he’s giving control over to Zayn. 

“On the bed.” Zayn growls, thumb pressing hard enough to bruise against Louis’ hipbone before he lets him go.

Zayn smiles to himself and looks over at the two guys on the bed, even his stance exudes dominance, the way he stands with his legs apart, shoulders pushed forward a little. 

“Harry.” He beckons him with a finger and it takes point five seconds for Harry to be standing eye-to-eye with Zayn. 

Even though Harry is a little taller than Zayn the way he’s holding himself makes him seem so much smaller. Zayn pulls him against his chest with a hand around his waist and licks into Harry’s mouth until, he too, is weak in Zayn’s arms, giving up control. Harry’s arms loop around Zayn’s neck and Zayn’s fingers tug and twist Harry’s curls until he’s whining low in the back of his throat and Louis is breathless just from watching. 

He lets him go and pushes him back a little.

“Strip. Both of you.”

Zayn watches with satisfaction as Louis and Harry scramble to obey his order. With the speed they manage to get their clothes off Zayn wonders how many times they’ve fucked around backstage then he reminds himself this is _Harry and Louis_ and he doesn’t have to think twice about it. 

When they’re both standing in just their boxers (“turtles Louis, really?”), they gravitate toward each other naturally, itching to touch, and that’s when Zayn comes up with an idea. 

“Don’t even think about touching each other.” Harry looks shocked and Louis mildly amused at Harry’s reaction. “You don’t touch until I say so and right now I want Louis on the bed and Harry in the armchair.”

Zayn feels almost a sense of pride swell in his chest at how willingly they obey. Harry sits on the armchair in the corner of the room, legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his chin resting on top. Zayn practically stalks over and Harry can’t tear his eyes away from the intensity of the gaze focused directly on him. 

Zayn leans over and whispers right in Harry’s ear “you’re gonna be a good boy for me aren’t you Harry?” Harry nods, green eyes wide, teeth sunk into his lip. “You’re gonna stay here, nice and still, not touching yourself while I fuck Louis.” Harry makes a noise low in the back of his throat leaving Louis dying to hear what Zayn is saying. “Then, because you’re such a good boy and you want me so bad, you’re gonna lick my cum out of Louis aren’t you?” Harry groans and nods happily. “Good boy.”

Zayn leans over and gives Harry a kiss, slick and open, and when he steps back Harry already looks fucked out and Zayn smirks. 

“As for you-“ He shrugs off his leather jacket as he directs his attention back to Louis, crawling up onto the bed and over Louis’ submissive form. “You’re going to take everything I have to give you because you’re _begging_ for it aren’t you? Always wearing such tight jeans, flaunting that gorgeous ass. You’re _asking_ to be fucked.” 

He punctuates the end of his sentence with a sharp bite to the base of Louis’ neck and Louis breathes in harshly through his nose, eyes closed as his hands (so small, Zayn thinks) curl around Zayn’s biceps, trying to keep himself grounded. Harry whines. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Zayn asks rhetorically, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you not like me being able to tear him apart so easily?” 

Harry shifts his hips; gaze focused an intense as he watches, desperately trying not to touch himself.

Zayn turns his attention back to the tiny man offering himself so willingly. He bites a series of marks along Louis’ collar bones and, with the way Louis reacts, Zayn thinks he’s found a kink that Harry wasn’t aware of. “D’you like this Lou? Hmm? Do you like being marked, being claimed as mine?”

Louis groans and nods, fringe falling into his eyes. 

“You like this, being dominated don’t you?” 

Louis chokes out a “yes” as Zayn bites his way down his body. When he gets to the edge of Louis’ boxers he presses one hand to his stomach and pulls them down with the other, keeping Louis still as the elastic pulls over his cock. When he’s got them off, still chuckling quietly about the fact they have turtles on, he sits back on his heels and admires the view. 

“Harry never forget how lucky you are.” Zayn says as he scratches nails lightly over Louis’ chest. 

He gets up off the bed and feels two pairs of eyes on him and he exploits it. Zayn _knows_ he’s hot so he makes a show of taking his clothes off, pulling off his shirt slowly because Harry and Louis are staring with something close to awe. 

When he too is just in his boxers he crawls back up on the bed, whispering “suck me off” in Louis’ ear. Louis is more than happy to do as he’s told. 

Harry sits quietly, biting into the back of his hand as he watches. Half of him is dying to get on the bed, have some attention focused on him but the other half is so very aroused by watching his boyfriend going down on another guy. He’s never really appreciated how beautiful Louis looks between his legs and now he has a perfect view from another perspective.

He can see the way Louis’s lips are stretched around Zayn, jaw slack as he just _takes_ , Zayn’s fingers tight in Louis’ hair as he just goes down and down until he can’t take anymore, little fist wrapped around the base. Harry fights back a groan as Louis drools a little; eyes lidded shut as he gives over all control, letting Zayn thrust up into his mouth. 

Harry makes a mental note to thank Zayn for this spectacular view later. It’s not just watching him suck Zayn off, it’s the curve of his back where he’s settled between Zayn’s legs, the way his ass sticks up in the air but mostly it’s the way he’s so vulnerable in this moment, completely giving up all control. Harry files it away as something he’s going to have a _lot_ of fun exploring. 

Louis really has to work to get Zayn to make any noises, and when he finally gets Zayn to quietly breathe his name it feels like a victory but that’s also when Zayn realizes he’s losing control here.

“Alright enough.” Louis pops off and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “Lube?” 

Louis practically scrambles up off the bed, fetching a small bottle from the zip-up part of his suitcase, handing it to Zayn and waiting for his next instruction. 

“I want you on your hands and knees, right on the edge of the bed facing Harry and you’re not going to move.”

Louis does what Zayn says, kneels so his feet are hooked over the edge of the mattress and he knows Zayn’s going to be standing up when he fucks him. Surprisingly he and Harry have never tried this.

Harry watches as Zayn discards his tight tight black jeans and boxers (glad that he chose to forgo shoes) and feels a little better that, even though Zayn is about to fuck his boyfriend, he still has a bigger dick (only by a little but Harry still counts it as some sort of win). He keeps his eyes trained on the pair as Zayn slicks up his fingers. 

He’s not sure if he’s allowed to talk but still finds himself saying “he can take two straight away.” His voice comes out rough and deep and Zayn realizes it’s the first time Harry’s spoken all night.

“Good to know.” 

Then Louis is tightening his fists into the blankets as two rough fingers are sliding into him, pressing into the warmth. Louis makes a soft noise and Harry can’t tear his eyes away from Louis’ face, the way his eyes are squeezed tight shut, crinkling in the corners, lips parted as he breathes hard, face flushed. He looks amazing. 

Louis’ arms shake as he tries to hold himself up, Zayn’s fingers sliding and twisting, knuckles barely brushing against his spot, drawing all these throaty moans past his lips. Zayn spares a passing thought for the fact that he hopes Louis can still sing tomorrow but he soon forgets it when Louis starts pressing his hips back in these needy little grinds. 

“Oh do you want more?”

“Please- please Zayn I need more.” 

“So greedy.”

Zayn indulges him and slides in a third finger and Louis squeezes around them. Zayn thinks it’s no wonder he walks funny occasionally with how tight he is. Zayn gets right down to business spending just enough time stretching Louis so he won’t hurt him before he’s pulling his fingers out, squirting a little more lube onto his hand as he slicks himself up. He grabs Louis by the hips, pulls him right back to the edge of the bed and locks eyes with Harry as he pushes in, one long hot slide that makes Louis’ arms give so his chest is pressed flat to be bed, ass high in the air. 

“Oh my _god_.” Louis groans, fingers gripping tightly to the bed sheets. 

Zayn leans over, his chest pressing along the length of Louis’ back. Harry bites his knuckles at the sight. Louis looks so tiny, Zayn’s body practically swallows him up and Harry thinks he may have just developed a thing for size difference but then Zayn gives a slow push in and Harry is back to focusing on the expressions on Louis’ face. 

Zayn stays folded over Louis’ back as he starts off slow until he’s sure Louis adjusted to him, straightening back up and gripping so tightly to Louis’ hips that he’ll leave bruises, a reminder for weeks. 

Harry watches intensely as Zayn starts to move, these deep thrusts that jar Louis’ body, pushing him over the bed so Zayn has to keep pulling him back. 

Louis briefly thinks that he’s going to have to convince Harry to let Zayn fuck him at some point because, he’s seen Zayn dance before and he knows how well he can move his hips, he’s grinding in, long and slow and it’s making Louis see stars. Zayn really knows what he’s doing and there’s no doubt in Louis’ mind that he’s fucked guys before. 

His fingers tighten into the sheets as Zayn goes relentlessly at his spot, pushing over it but not enough to get him to come, just enough to keep him right _there_. 

“You like this Lou huh? You like being fucked properly?” 

Harry makes a noise of objection from his chair and Zayn laughs, one hand moving from his hips to his shoulder so he’s got more leverage to fuck him properly. 

“Come on Lou. You can get off on this.”

Zayn’s right. 

There’s one more press against his spot and Louis is gone, spilling all over the sheets and he comes so hard he gets a little on his face. With the way Louis is clenching down around him there’s only a few more thrusts before Zayn is going deep and coming, hot and wet inside Louis. 

He leans over and whispers “hold it in.” 

Louis whines but tenses up as Zayn pulls out to keep his cum inside. 

Zayn manhandles Louis over onto his back and pushes him up the bed so his head’s on the pillows.

“Harry you’re up.” 

As soon as the words have left Zayn’s mouth Harry is out of the chair in a split second, up on the bed and between Louis’ legs before Louis can even blink. He tugs his legs over his shoulders and rests a hand on Louis’ tummy, feeling the muscles tense where he’s trying to hold Zayn’s cum in.

Louis can’t even open his eyes, his head is tipped back, one hand gripping onto the headboard and the other fisted tight into the pillow. 

He chokes out a sob when Harry licks over the sensitive skin of his hole and a few tears spill from his eyes, too much too soon. Zayn crawls back up on the bed, achy and tired, and he reaches out to take one of Louis’ hands, leaning down so he can whisper in his ear. 

“Relax Lou, hey come on, just let go. It’s just Harry.”

Harry’s hands spread big on Louis’ hips, looking up at him as he licks around, sucking softly against the slightly red skin. He licks with just the tip of his tongue, waiting for Zayn’s nod before he dips inside, this raw, broken sob coming from up above him as soon as his tongue breaches Louis. 

“Lou.” Zayn murmurs. “Let go.” 

Louis does.

His breath comes out in a rush, every single muscle going lax at the same time. Harry makes a happy noise as a bit of cum dribbles out into his mouth, licking it up then going back in. It’s easier now Louis is relaxed and pliant, his tongue slides easier. Harry lets go of Louis’ hips and gently presses his thumbs into Louis, making him whine long and loud. He tucks his tongue in between, really starting to get in deep and when he thinks about how hot it is that he’s licking Zayn’s cum out of his boyfriend he goes to reach between his legs. 

“No.” Zayn says, attention directed towards Harry. “Wait.” Harry whines and Zayn smirks. “If you can get him to come again from this then I’ll suck you off.” Louis whines, fingers tightening around Zayn’s. “If not then it’s just you and your hand mate.”

Louis spares a passing thought to thank Zayn for this later but he soon forgets all about at as Harry really starts working for it, tongue pressing and searching, pulling back occasionally to swallow a little more cum. When he gets Louis’ spot Louis’ back arches off the bed, still too sensitive but he can’t help grinding back against Harry’s mouth. 

His lips form a seal and he sucks lightly, thumbs working him open a little more so he can move his tongue better, flicking against Louis’ spot until Louis is crying from the sensitivity, stomach tensing as he spills all over himself for the second time that night. 

Harry is as gentle as he can possibly be when he eases his thumbs out, giving one final lick and Louis’ foot jerks reflexively and he nearly kicks Harry in the face. 

Zayn looks impressed. 

“Well done, didn’t think it was possible.” Zayn says, carefully moving away from Louis because he _knows_ Harry is going to want to wrap him up and make him feel like his again. 

Harry crawls up the bed and Louis is shaking, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Harry grabs a blanket and a pair of boxers off the floor, wiping the cum carefully of Louis’ stomach before he covers him over. He sits back against the headboard with Louis tucked under his arm, slowly calming down. Harry wipes away the tears and Louis smiles sleepily up at him, blue eyes lidded, fringe stuck to his forehead. He looks so tiny and vulnerable like this. 

He strokes through Louis’ hair as he stares at Zayn. 

“We had a deal.” 

Zayn nods and climbs back up on the bed. 

“Fair enough Styles.” Zayn settles between Harry’s legs and pulls his boxers off, eyebrows raising a little. He looks up at Harry and Harry smirks back down at him. Zayn nods approvingly. “No wonder Louis walks funny sometimes.” 

Harry’s witty retort disappears as soon as Zayn licks up his dick, tongue lapping all over before his lips wrap around the head, going down until he’s got about half, hand wrapped around the rest. He matches his hand to his mouth and starts to move, licking and sucking. It doesn’t take that long for Harry to come; he would be embarrassed but going down on Louis never fails to get him right to the edge. His fingers tighten into Zayn’s hair, hips pitching up into his mouth. 

Zayn swallows, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and gets up off the bed. 

He dresses quickly and quietly, pausing on his way out to give Harry a slow kiss, holding his face gently. Louis is half asleep when Zayn kisses his forehead but he’s just conscious enough to whisper a quiet “thank you.” 

“Hey Zayn?” Harry says just as Zayn’s about to shut the door.

“Yeah?”

“We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
